Unnamed Humans (20th century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 20th century. Actors Commercial actress This TV actress appeared in a mid-20th century commercial on the TV set in Tom Paris' and B'Elanna Torres' quarters on the . ( ) ''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' actors Actors in a shot from the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. This film was found in the motion picture library aboard the in 2152. ( ) Kung Fu actor This actor appeared in the movie clip of Kung Fu shown during movie night at the catwalk in 2152. He fired a revolver. ( ) Athletes Basketball players These basketball players were seen on a television screen in the year 2000. ( ) Football players These football players were seen on a television screen in the year 2000. Some players played for Baylor. ( ) (in green) and the (in white).}} Hockey players These hockey players were seen by Tom Paris on a television set given to him by B'Elanna Torres in 2376. ( ) Military personnel Eugenics Wars soldiers Jonathan Archer's great-grandfather Jonathan Archer's great-grandfather served in North Africa during the Eugenics Wars. During one particular battle, Archer's great-grandfather's battalion was evacuating civilians, including a school full of children, from a war zone when they came under attack by the Augments. To avoid adding to the collateral damage, Archer's great-grandfather called the Augment commander, and got him to agree to hold his fire long enough to evacuate the school. . The story depicts the incident as having taken place in 1994.}} Archer once told this story in 2153 to explain to that "there are rules...even in war," to justify assisting several unhatched Xindi-Insectoids. ( ) }} Germany armed forces personnel United States armed forces personnel World War I soldiers These soldiers were fighting in World War I, somewhen between 1914 and 1918. They were seen in the time stream by Captain Jonathan Archer and in 2154. ( ) File:Woodrow Wilson, time stream.jpg File:World War I, time stream.jpg NASA personnel People in Arizona Chakotay's ancestors After time travelling back in to 1996 Earth, Chakotay shared with Kathryn Janeway that he considered "looking up" his few of his ancestors. He seemed to recall that one of them had been a school teacher in Arizona. ( ) }} Maggie's husband This man was Maggie's husband and the father of her son . He left his wife and son several years prior to 1957. Occasionally, he would write letters to Jack. The last that Maggie had heard, he lived in Phoenix. She mentioned this in a conversation with Mestral that year, adding that she'd thought he would help with money for Jack's college education. Seeming at a loss to understand why he would ignore her and their child, she apologized for her show of emotion, as she was usually better at hiding her feelings on the matter. ( ) }} Militia members These three male Humans were members of an anti-government militia group in 1996, based outside of Phoenix, Arizona. When Butch and , two members of this group, captured B'Elanna Torres and Chakotay and held them prisoner in their cellar, Tuvok and The Doctor came to rescue them. These three militia members armed themselves and tried to stop the rescue party but were unsuccessful. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and are listed as "Terrorists" on the call sheet.}} File:Phoenix militia member 1.jpg|''Played by Jim James'' File:Phoenix militia member 2.jpg|''Played by Bobby Baier'' File:Phoenix militia member 3.jpg|''Played by Tim Garner'' People in California People in Los Angeles Citizens near pavilion Two Los Angeles citizens were walking past the fountain in front of the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in the year 1996. Rain Robinson agreed to meet Henry Starling at the fountain next to the pavilion to talk about recent happenings in connection to the being swept back in time to 1996. ( ) Citizens on street These Los Angeles residents were on the street as Henry Starling passed by them with his Lincoln Town Car on his way to pick up Rain Robinson in 1996. ( ) Motorcyclists This couple of motorcyclists were seen by Captain Janeway and Chakotay on Los Angeles in 1996. ( ) Passersby These Humans visited the Santa Monica Pier and the beach in 1996 while an away team from the USS Voyager went undercover to search for Braxton. ( ) on location at the Santa Monica Beach.}} File:Santa monica passerby 1.jpg|Soap bubble woman Played by Sue Henley File:Santa monica passerby 2.jpg|Man with sunglasses Played by Lemuel Perry Uncle Sam ]] A man on stilts, dressed like Uncle Sam (without the beard), advertised for Uncle Sam's Psychic Readings along the boardwalk in Los Angeles in 1996. ( ) Skateboarder This man rode a skateboard down a pier ramp in Los Angeles in 1996. ( ) Social workers "Damn Social workers" visited Captain Braxton frequently, brandishing surveys. Braxton wearied of their meddling and initially mistook Janeway and Chakotay for more of them. ( ) }} Surfers Several surfers passed Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Tom Paris at the Santa Monica Pier in Los Angeles in 1996 when the away team returned to the past. While passing these individuals, Chakotay and Janeway discussed what their ancestors were doing on Earth during that time. Janeway was not sure what her relatives were doing that far back in history, she commented as they passed the girl, for all she knew "she could be my great, great, great...great grandmother," prompting Chakotay to joke that "She does have your legs." ( ) on location at the Santa Monica Beach.}} File:Surfer 1, 1996.jpg|''Played by Katie Rowe'' File:Hot dog stick.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' People in San Francisco Antique store owner The antiques store owner purchased a pair of glasses from James Kirk that had been given to him for his birthday by Dr. McCoy. ( ) Aquarium tourist #1 This elderly woman was part of the tour group at the Cetacean Institute in 1986 when Spock jumped into the whale tank to mind meld with George and Gracie. At the time, Doctor Gillian Taylor was showing the whales to the group and discussing whale song, noting that it was not known exactly what purpose the song served. The lady in the tour wondered out loud if perhaps the whales were singing to the man in the tank. ( ) Aquarium tourists These Humans were part of the tour group at the Cetacean Institute in 1986 when Spock jumped into the whale tank to mind meld with the two whales George and Gracie. At the time, Doctor Gillian Taylor was showing the whales to the group and discussing whale song, noting that it was not known exactly what purpose the song served. ( ) File:Kimberly Ryusaki, Tourist.jpg|Young woman Played by Kimberly L. Ryusaki. File:Philip Weyland, Tourist.jpg|Man with glasses Played by Philip Weyland. File:Tourist 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly woman Played by an unknown actress. File:Tourist 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly woman Played by an unknown actress. File:Tourist 3, Star Trek IV.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress. File:Tourist 4, Star Trek IV.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress. File:Tourist 5, Star Trek IV.jpg|Young man Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 6, Star Trek IV.jpg|Nun Played by Michelle Chateau. File:Tourist 7, Star Trek IV.jpg|Nun Played by an Christine Hansen. File:Tourist 8, Star Trek IV.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress. File:Tourist 9, Star Trek IV.jpg|Man Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 10, Star Trek IV.jpg|Man with hat Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 11, Star Trek IV.jpg|Navy officer Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 12, Star Trek IV.jpg|Army Corporal Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 13, Star Trek IV.jpg|Young man Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 14, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly woman Played by an unknown actress. File:Tourist 15, Star Trek IV.jpg|Man with mustache Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 16, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly man Played by an unknown actor. File:Tourist 17, Star Trek IV.jpg|Young man Played by an unknown actor. Bus passengers These passengers were traveling from San Francisco to Sausalito on a bus along with Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock in 1986. They applauded and cheered when Spock made a punk, listening to loud music on his boom box, unconscious using the Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) Cafe owner This cafe owner was seen by McCoy, Scotty, and Sulu downtown in San Francisco in 1986, while looking for plexiglass for the whale tank. He left the cafe through the backdoor and was shouted immediatly by a woman who followed him through the door. ( ) Cafe employee This woman followed the cafe owner through the backdoor of their house and shouted after him. Scotty, McCoy, and Sulu witnessed this situation while in downtown San Francisco. ( ) Firefighters thumb|Firefighters climbing a ladder These firefighters were fighting a suspected arson. Their picture appeared in the San Francisco Register. ( ) Hippies When Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien were searching for Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, and Julian Bashir in San Francisco in 1967, they were greeted by two hippies who offered them flowers and exchanged "peace" signs. The two saw Kira and O'Brien transport away, an event to which the male hippie exclaimed "Wow!". ( ) Couple This Human couple encountered Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien in front of a speakeasy in San Francisco in 1930. Kira and O'Brien were traveling to different time periods in order to find Captain Sisko, Dr. Bashir, and Jadzia Dax who were transported back in time due to a malfunction. The couple was leaving a party at a speakeasy, looked at them and ran off. ( ) Garbageman #1 * ( ) Garbageman #2 * ( ) Garbageman's significant other This woman frequently fought and made up with her husband or boyfriend. Their latest fight involved the price of a toaster oven. ( ) Joggers These two joggers were running in Golden Gate Park when the took off in 1986. ( ) Mercy Hospital personnel Passerby #1 This unnamed passerby was encountered by Uhura and Pavel Chekov on a street in San Francisco, while the two were looking for the "nuclear wessels" at the naval base in Alameda. This passerby stopped to respond to Chekov's request, stating "Oh, I don't know if I know the answer to that. I think it's across the bay in Alameda," to which Chekov replied, "That's what I said. Alameda." ( ) Passersby These Humans passed the group of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scott, Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov while they were crossing the streets of downtown San Francisco in 1986. ( ) File:Cynthia Brian, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Cynthia Brian.'' File:Street passerby 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' File:Street passerby 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Street passerby 3, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' File:Street passerby 4, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Street passerby 5, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' File:Street passerby 1986 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Street passerby 1986 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Street passersby 1986 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 10.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 11.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 3.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 4.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 5.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passersby 1986 6.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passerby 1986 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' File:Street passersby 1986 7.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passerby 1986 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Street passersby 1986 8.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passerby 1986 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Street passersby 1986 9.jpg|''Played by unknown performers.'' File:Street passerby 1986 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' File:Street passerby 1986 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' Punk on bus This punk was listening to the song "I Hate You" on a bus in San Francisco in 1986. James T. Kirk and Spock, who had traveled back in time, were annoyed by the loud rock music with Kirk telling the punk to "turn off that damn noise". When the punk instead gave Kirk the middle finger and turned the volume up, Spock administered a Vulcan nerve pinch and the unconscious punk fell on his radio, silencing the music, much to the joy of the rest of the bus passengers. ( ) |As a result of Kevin Feige being a fan of The Voyage Home, he offered Thatcher a chance to reprise his role somewhat in Spiderman: Homecoming. }} Restaurant cooks These cooks were making pizza in the Italian restaurant Admiral Kirk and Gillian Taylor visited in 1986. ( ) Restaurant patrons These patrons were present at the Italian restaurant visited by Kirk and Gillian Taylor in 1986. ( ) File:Restaurant patrons 1986.jpg File:Restaurant patron 1986.jpg Taxi driver This taxi driver nearly collided into Admiral Kirk when he was crossing a street in San Francisco in 1986. ( ) Usher This usher worked in the Cetacean Institute when Admiral James T. Kirk and Spock took part in a tour. ( ) Waiter This waiter worked at the Italian restaurant visited by Admiral Kirk and Gillian Taylor in 1986. ( ) Waiters These three waiters also worked at the Italian restaurant, serving other patrons in 1986. Two bartenders can also be seen in the background, serving drinks to customers. ( ) People in Indiana Cameraman This cameraman was working for 3 Action News and accompanied reporter Marci Collins during her interviews with Gerald Moss. ( ) and Wednesday at the New York Street backlot.}} Driver The driver s car was hit in the back by Shannon O'Donnel's car after she asked for some information from a passerby and didn't pay attention. Unfortunately for him, Shannon's insurance had run out and he drove away without being compensated for the damage. ( ) Governor This man was Indiana's governor in the late 20th century. In 2000, according to Martha, he sought Shannon O'Donnel's expertise on recyclic life support systems for the Millennium Gate project, personally requesting her participation. ( ) |The real governor of Indiana at the time was .}} Henry Janeway's first wife This woman was the wife of Henry Janeway and mother of Jason Janeway. She died when Jason was young, and as a result, he was unable to remember her very well by the year 2000. He told Shannon O'Donnel of her passing when she asked him where his mom was, and she expressed her condolences. ( ) }} Passerby The passerby was asked by Shannon O'Donnel were she could find some food, gas and lodging. The man told her those things could not be found any more in Portage Creek. ( ) Portage Creek citizens These two people were walking by Alexandria Books, a bookstore owned by Henry Janeway, when Shannon O'Donnel went inside to keep warm after her car would not start. ( ) People in New York People in New York City Ambulance paramedics These three ambulance paramedics transported Benny Russell in an ambulance after Benny had a mental breakdown when the publishers of the magazine he wrote for refused to print his novel about a space station commanded by a black officer. ( ) File:Ambulance.jpg|The Driver File:Paramedic 1.jpg|Paramedic at head of stretcher File:Paramedic 2.jpg|Paramedic at foot of stretcher Asylum orderly This asylum orderly attempted to restrain Benny Russell when Doctor Wykoff's request for him to cover his wall-writing with paint caused him to become enraged. ( ) Citizens These citizens were present when James T. Kirk and Spock went back to the past to stop Doctor McCoy from changing history. ( ) File:Fischer's Infants Wear.jpg|Two people by Fischer's Infants Wear File:Passersby 1930.jpg|Street passersby at Kirk and Spock's arrival File:Old ladies 1930.jpg|Two old ladies watch Kirk and Spock after their arrival File:People watching kirk and spock arrest.jpg|These people were watching as Kirk and Spock were nearly arrested by a policeman File:March bake shop.jpg|Three people watch Kirk and Spock run from the police File:Kirk-Spock in 1930.jpg|Two people by the Victor Ice Company wagon File:Twenty-First Street Mission.jpg|The homeless at The Twenty-First Street Mission File:Man near 21st street mission 1930.jpg|A man passes by the Mission File:Passersby near mission 1930.jpg|People passing by the Mission File:Homeless people 1930 1.jpg|Homeless people in the Twenty-First Street Mission File:Homeless people 1930 2.jpg|Homeless people in the Twenty-First Street Mission File:Passerby 1930.jpg|A man passes by Walt's Restaurant File:Passerby near restaurant 1930.jpg|Another man passes by the restaurant File:Man passing by 1930.jpg|A man passes by the photo shop near the restaurant File:Passerby near photographer shop 1930.jpg|Another man passes by the shop File:Passerby near photographer shop 1930 2.jpg|Another man passes by the shop File:Sleeping homeless people 1930.jpg|Homeless people sleeping near Walt's Restaurant File:Edith keeler death witnesses 1930.jpg|Four people watch as Edith Keeler meets her fate File:21st Street Mission interior.jpg|Interior of the Twenty-First Street Mission Clock repairmen These two homeless men were residents of the Twenty-First Street Mission in 1930. They made some money by repairing clocks. Spock borrowed their tools to help him with his work on the mnemonic memory circuit. ( ) Diner patron This man visited the diner Cassie worked at and fell to the ground when Benny Russell ran against him after he saw Worf in Willie Hawkins. ( ) Drunk The drunk frequented a soup kitchen called the Twenty-First Street Mission, run by Edith Keeler, where he got free food and shelter. ( ) Haredi Jew A Haredi Jew was a resident in 1950s of New York City when Benny Russell, a science-fiction writer, was denied the right to publish his story of a black commander of a futuristic space station. ( ) Kitchen worker This social worker was helping in the kitchen of Twenty-First Street Mission in 1930. ( ) Milkman This milkman was delivering milk in 1930. While he was away from his cart, the homeless man known as "Rodent" stole a bottle from it. ( ) News vendor The news vendor was a young man who sold newspapers and magazines such as Incredible Tales from a newsstand on the street in 1950s Harlem. He personally preferred films such as From Here to Eternity to science fiction stories. ( ) }} Passerby This passerby with newspaper clashed with Roberta Lincoln on a street near Gary Seven's apartment in 1968. Both of them were apparently in a great hurry. ( ) Passersby These passersby were hurrying on the streets of New York City in 1968, crossing the path of Roberta Lincoln, and later Kirk and Spock. ( ) File:Passersby 1968 1.jpg|''Played by unknown actors'' File:Passersby 1968 2.jpg|''Played by unknown actors'' File:Passersby 1968 3.jpg|''Played by unknown actors. The woman on the right is played by Jeannie Malone'' Preacher The preacher was an African-American who preached the word of the Prophets in 1950s Harlem. He advised Benny Russell to fulfill his destiny. ( ) Rendezvous patrons These patrons visited the The Rendezvous, a popular social and dance establishment in Harlem, during the 1950s. ( ) Rodent Rodent was a homeless man living on the streets of New York in 1930. He met James T. Kirk and Spock in a soup kitchen run by Edith Keeler when Kirk and Spock were transported back in time by the Guardian of Forever. He told them that in order to eat, they would have to listen to Keeler preach, calling her Miss Goody Two Shoes. He started to refer to her in a sexual way but Kirk told him to be quiet. When Leonard McCoy was transported back, Rodent was accosted by McCoy who demanded to know what year it was. He accidentally killed himself with McCoy's phaser. ( ) Truck driver This truck driver was behind the wheel of the truck that struck and killed Edith Keeler, an event that restored the timeline. McCoy attempted to save her, but was stopped by Kirk. ( ) People in Scarsdale Ginsberg family A woman, described as "that groovy chick with the long red beads", was encountered by Maury Ginsberg in 1969 in the back of a jeep driven by Quinn. He later went on to marry her and they settled in Scarsdale. They had four children together. ( ) }} People in Pennsylvania People in Carbon Creek Bar patrons Bar patrons of the Pine Tree Bar and Grill, a local tavern, watched as Mestral played a game of pool for money to buy food. ( ) , who was Mestral's opponent, Maggie the owner of the bar, and eight unnamed patrons.|The eight unnamed patrons were played by unknown performers.}} Mrs. Garrett's son This boy was the son of Mrs. Garrett. He called Stron "Moe" because of the Vulcan's similar hairstyle, something which Stron found annoying. Mestral, however, agreed with the boy's comparison. ( ) }} Pine Tree Tavern customers Two customers entering the Pine Tree Bar and Grill. ( ) Trapped miners These miners, numbering at least twenty, were trapped after a cave-in at the mine. Mestral estimated it could be days before they could be freed by conventional methods. ( ) People in Pittsburgh Train passengers These Humans took the same train T'Mir used in 1957 on her way to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. ( ) File:Train passenger 1, Carbon Creek.jpg|''Played by Doug Wax.'' File:Train passenger 2, Carbon Creek.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress.'' File:Train passenger 3, Carbon Creek.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' United States law enforcement personnel Other Christopher's family John Christopher's family consisted of a wife and two daughters, as of July 1969. When it seemed as though he would have to remain with the crew of the , he was concerned about their welfare. James T. Kirk asked Doctor Leonard McCoy whether Christopher could be re-trained to forget them, but Christopher interjected with an answer of "no". ( ) }} Clemonds' ex-wives L.Q. Clemonds figured he might as well give the cryonics satellite people his money rather than leaving it to any of his ex-wives. ( ) }} Denning's brother-in-law This man was the brother-in-law of Rex Denning. In 1947, Denning derogatorily remarked upon the similarity of Quark's behavior to that of his brother-in-law, a car salesman. ( ) }} Earhart's husband Amelia Earhart's husband was presumed dead by Fred Noonan, as of 2371. While believing his own death was imminent, Noonan explained that he'd never told Amelia of his love for her before, as she was married. ( ) | , Amelia's actual husband, died in 1950.}} Eugenics scientists These ambitious scientists attempted to improve Humanity via selective breeding in the late 20th century. In 2267, Doctor Leonard McCoy attributed the eugenics program to them, rather than all of Humanity, as Spock had. He described them as "Devoted to logic, completely unemotional" in an attempt to needle Spock, who McCoy also considered to be of the same ilk. ( ) }} Family watching television This family was watching a television broadcast of a speech delivered by US President Harry S. Truman in the mid-20th century. They were seen in the time stream by Captain Jonathan Archer and in 2154. ( ) Farmer In July 1947, the United States Army Air Forces detained a farmer who discovered a crashed UFO in Roswell, New Mexico in the bases' BOQ. Since the Army did not have concrete reason to hold, Captain Wainwright voiced his concerns with General Rex Denning regarding how much longer they could keep him in there. Despite this, Denning ordered Wainwright to keep the farmer there until further notice. ( ) }} Garland's mother This woman was the mother of Faith Garland. In 1947, she thought Faith and her fiance Jeff Carlson ought to go to Niagara Falls for their honeymoon. ( ) }} Ku Klux Klan members These members of the Ku Klux Klan were seen in the time stream by Captain Jonathan Archer and in 2154. ( ) Man working on a computer This man was working on a computer during the late-20th century. He was seen in the time stream by Captain Jonathan Archer and in 2154. ( ) Newsboy This newsboy was selling a newspaper with the news of the United States of America entering World War I in 1917. He was seen by Kirk and his landing party through the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) Newsreel narrator This newsreel narrator was the voice over a newsreel segment from 1944 showing Adolf Hitler visiting a conquered New York City, getting a hero's parade through Times Square, touring the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building, and receiving the keys to the city. The commentator also reported Hitler had pledged to eradicate the "financial profiteers" that had plagued America's economy since the 1920s. ( ) Offenhouse's lawyer The lawyer of Ralph Offenhouse was a full partner in a significant firm in the 20th century. When Jean-Luc Picard reminded him that his lawyer had been dead for centuries, Offenhouse informed the captain that of his lawyer's status, adding that he was certain the firm was still operating in 2364 despite this. ( ) }} Peace movement supporters These peace movement supporters participated in a peace protest, in an alternate timeline created by Doctor McCoy saving Edith Keeler's life in 1930. They were seen by Kirk and Spock via images recorded from the Guardian of Forever. ( ) Peace talks attendants These peace talks attendants participated in the peace negotiations between the United States of America and Nazi Germany, in an alternate timeline created by Doctor McCoy saving Edith Keeler's life in 1930. They were seen by Kirk and Spock via images recorded from the Guardian of Forever. ( ) Radio announcer An announcer presented the five thirty radio news broadcast in 1969, in which he mentioned that three astronauts were going to be launched from Cape Kennedy on Wednesday, as the first manned Moon shot. The broadcast was picked up by the USS Enterprise, which had accidentally traveled back in time from 2267. ( ) Redjac's China victims These seven women were killed by the entity known as Redjac in Shanghai, China, in 1932. ( ) }} Redjac's USSR victims These five women were killed by the entity known as Redjac in Kiev, USSR, in 1974. ( ) }} Robinson's brother Rain Robinson's brother was the reason why Rain chose to be an astronomer. Accord to Rain, "My brother had a telescope, a little refractor. You could barely see in the tree house next door actually, but it was enough. It was enough to see the rings of Saturn. ... I remember I used to think that they looked like jewels from a pirate's treasure. All I ever wanted since then was to reach up and touch them." ( ) }} Sands' pit boss In 2374, Vic Fontaine recalled Frank Sinatra approaching the pit boss in 1958 when he played the Sands, but before he could remember the man's name, Odo interrupted him. ( ) |It is unclear whether this individual was real or part of the holographic Vic's programmed fictional memories.}} The "37's" War bond promoters These people were promoting war bonds during World War I. They were seen by Kirk and Spock via the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) "Whacko" This "Whacko" sold L.Q. Clemonds on the idea of cryogenic stasis, promising him that if his body was launched into orbit, he would be safe from a brown-out. Clemonds mentioned him in 2364 after being awakened. ( ) }} Whale hunters This crew of whale hunters was looking for humpback whales on the Bering Sea in 1986. They nearly harpooned George and Gracie before they were beamed away by the . ( ) File:Whale hunters 1.jpg File:Whale hunters 2.jpg File:Whale hunters 3.jpg de:Weitere Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (20ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (20e eeuw) Humans (20th century)